particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlène Beaux
Charlène Beaux was a politician from Rildanor, who was the Ecuation Minister and was later leader of the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire. She was considered far more extreme than any other person in the political scene at the moment. She came to power after the Party's 4120 Convention Biography Early Life Born Charlène Isiabelle du Chapin in March 8th 4063, Beaux was born in extreme poverty in the least wealthy part of Rildanor. Her father was illegally paid less than the minimum wage and was abusive to her and her 9 brothers. She had one sister who was murdered in 4075. Beaux was sexually exploited by her three oldest brothers and her mother died in childbirth in 4076. Beaux was sent to a state school and, unlike her brothers, took an intense interest in education. She was, at only 9, diagnosed with PTSD and depression. After he father died, 3 of her brothers died and 5 others became criminals. One of her brothers, however, helped her run away and gave her enough money to afford to settle down in the outskirts of the city. She met George Beaux in 4081, and they married soon after. Acting Career After getting married, Beaux took up acting in 4085 and got a place in several movies. She was famed for her ability to create raw emotion on camera, and quickly moved from smaller parts to staring rolls. Her most famous role was in the film 'Gilda' in 4090. Her psychological problems began to manifest themselves during shooting for the film. She became outwardly far-right, particularly on crime. This may have been influenced by her highly traumatic childhood. She was, however, able to balance production and a family life. For the next 15 years, Beaux worked on several different films, usually taking the starring roles. She was reportedly angry when she saw drugs in show business, and refused to work with drug addicts. She left the acting business in 4105, at the age of 42. Early Politcal Life Beaux was chosen to run by her new party, Parti de l'Impératrice Noire, to run for councillor in her home town. She was perhaps the first success story for the party, and was quickly considered an important member of the party. She was liked by Katrine D'Hapsier, and was part of her presidential team. Beaux worked with Izzi Bonne-Amie Sharpe to start the International Patriotic Parties organisation, which became successful quickly. When Claudette Auguste came to power, Beaux was supportive - but quite clearly was far to the right of Auguste. Her national profile continued as she became Minister of Education, and was important in protecting education form major cuts in the cabinet's budgets. However, Beaux became more and more right wing, and when Auguste led the party to defeat in 4119, she saw an opportunity to rise. Party Leadership In the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire 4120 Convention, her wing of the party swept the board, winning almost all important positions, like the Presidential nomination and party leadership - the latter of which was won by Beaux in a comfortable win against an establishment candidate. Beaux quickly continued the party's rivalry with Le Parti Libéral, and was involved in major debates over bills labelled 'racist' and 'sexist'. Beaux was moving the party to the most extreme denominations of the right, and was actually tapping into extreme elements of society who usually did not actually vote. After more and more vigerous debates, Beaux pressed her party to become more policy centric, while in the public eye remaining the attack dog she had always been. Called the 'Femme Fatale' of the far-right by people who disagreed with her, it became widely believed her party was too far right and would collapse in the next election. Her party simmered down over time in its public image, but remained obviously radical. Death Shortly after the election results were announced, Beaux went by car to her party's Labonne headquarters to make a speech. While stopping at the side of the road to use a café restroom, she was confronted by an armed man wielding a knife. She was stabbed 5 times and bled to death within hours. She was rushed to the local hospital, but was declared dead soon after. Her death shook her party, and the acting business. A famous actor, tributes poured in from across the industry. In politics, her deputy Zoé Crevier said she was 'distraught' and many of her followers mourned her death. Her son had died days before, and so her four remaining daughters were deeply upset. In her speech she was supposed to deliver, she included the line which is now the party motto: "I will not change for anyone, and Rildanor should not change for anyone." After her death, many parties paid their respects in a motion that was designed to show respect towards her. Parties vocally willed the police on in finding her murderer, and he was eventually caught and tried. Crevier noted how she stopped the government from cutting education for years and helped people get education. Personal Life Beaux married her husband George Beaux in January 4082, and had five children in the next 7 years. In order of birth, they are: Adèle Charlot, Marienne Chantal, Bernard Beaux, Chloé Clémence, Étienne Flore. George died of cancer in 4112, at the age of 51. Bernard Beaux joined the military and lost his legs in a helicopter crash he later died in 4121, four days before Beaux herself. Beaux was a Hosian, and was fairly ardent in her beliefs. Electoral Results Arloux Election, 4115 *'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN): 227,464 Votes' *Parti Humaniste: 204,675 Votes *Front National: 167,676 Votes *Parti Nationaliste: 114,565 Votes *1République: 44,675 Votes *Parti Socialiste de Rildanor (PSR): 425 Votes Arloux Election, 4117 *'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN): 239,516 Votes' *Front National: 170,766 Votes *Parti Socialiste de Rildanor (PSR): 168,464 Votes *Parti Humaniste: 160,644 Votes *Travailleurs Radicaux: 65,725 Votes *1République: 39,465 Votes *Parti Nationaliste: 38,457 Votes Arloux Election, 4119 *'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN): 240,676 Votes' *Front National: 130,466 Votes *Parti Libéral: 129,679 Votes *Parti Socialiste de Rildanor (PSR): 123,419 Votes *Travailleurs Radicaux: 102,455 Votes *1République: 65,446 Votes *Parti Humaniste: 60,645 Votes *Parti Nationaliste: 52,654 Votes Black Empress Leadership Election, 4120 *'Charlène Beaux: 199,868 Votes' *Achille Deschanel: 156,787 Votes Arloux Election, 4121 *'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN):297,391 Votes' *Travailleurs Radicaux: 176,674 Votes *Parti Socialiste de Rildanor (PSR): 176,475 Votes *Parti Libéral: 78,674 Votes *1République: 69,564 Votes *Parti Humaniste: 65,564 Votes *Parti Nationaliste: 59,567 Votes *Front National: 55,565 Votes